Pocky Game-ReaderxEngland
by MosquitoMalaria
Summary: (Human AU) You invite your friends Arthur and Leah over to your house. You find some Pocky! Rated T because I said so. Woo! Enjoy!


**Hey, guys. Here is my first reader insert. It probably sucks, but you know...Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Arthur, wanna come over today?" You shivered and sunk your face deeper into your scarf. It was a chilly September afternoon and you were coming home from school with your two best friends, Arthur and Leah.

"Uh. Sure, is anyone else coming?" He turned to you and you almost blushed. He may be your best friend, but you had a very large crush on him.

"Nope. Just me, you, and Leah." You smiled as you started to speak again "We'll probably just watch tv and-"

"Come on, _, I wanna watch my show!" Leah yelled as she grabbed your hand and pulled you toward your house.

" Hey, guys, wait up!" Arthur yelled as you all ran to your house.

-0-Time skip: At house-0-

"Hey guys, look what I found." You said in a sing-song voice as you came out of the kitchen holding two boxes of Pocky.

"POCKY!" Leah yelled as she launched herself at the boxes. She grabbed a box and settled down on a couch to watch her favorite show, Madoka Magica. "Oh yeah...hehe. I forgot that the next episode is actually on tomorrow." Leah turned to us and laughed. "So, who wants to play the Pocky game?"

You turned to Leah "No, never again."

"Uh, what's the Pocky game?" You turned to see Arthur staring at you, and you frowned.

"Something I will never play again." You sighed.

"Aaaaw come on, _ let's just play it once!" Leah pleaded.

"Fiiiiinnnne. Go get some Pocky from the box." You could see Arthur looking around, his bright emerald eyes showing a lot of confusion. You decided not to say anything for the moment. "Okay, so, Arthur, I'm gonna teach you how to play the Pocky game! First, you and a partner put an end of the Pocky in your mouth. Then, you start nibbling to the middle of the Pocky. Whoever gets to the middle first wins." Leah smiled and gave Arthur some Pocky. "Wanna try?" "I guess I could...give it a shot." He smiled weakly and tried not to become annoyed. Now that you think about it, he's not as annoyed as he usually is. "That's the spirit!" Leah ruffled his unruly blond hair and stuck a piece of Pocky in her mouth. "Come on, then!" You felt a pang of jealousy as you saw them start to play and you locked eyes with Leah. She gave a sly smirk and purposefully broke the Pocky stick. "Aaw man. I lost." She pouted. "All right, now you two get to try." She pushed you two next to each other and gave me a piece of Pocky. "Uh..." You put the end of the Pocky in your mouth and he did the same. You stared at Arthur as you both started to nibble down to the middle. As you both neared the middle, you closed your eyes. Then, you heard someone congratulating you.

"Good job, Corina! You won!" You looked up to see Leah clapping, Arthur blushing and muttering that he wanted to win, and you knew you were blushing, too. "Good job...I guess." Arthur muttered, eyes looking down.

You both looked at each other and started blushing even more than before.

"Oh my god, guys, just kiss already!" Your eyes opened wide as Leah forced your heads together. As your lips connected you closed your eyes and felt Arthur cradle your head and feel your (h/l), (h/c) hair. He started to deepen the kiss, but you heard someone start to cough.

"Wha- oh! Uh...hi Leah." You blushed and started to stand up. So, uh. Yeah. You weren't very good with this kind of stuff.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, _. I was planning on telling you something so I guess this is a good time. "I really like you, _. I have for a long time.

You started to blush and you smiled. "I've liked you a lot, too. I was afraid to tell you because I thought it would mess up our friendship."

"Okay guys! I'm bored. Let's go eat pizza, or something!" Leah exclaimed while grabbing her coat and walking out the door. "Well, come on!"

You saw Arthur hold out his hand to you. "Shall we?" he asked. You grabbed his hand and walked out the door.

"I want pizzzzaaaaaa!" You heard Leah yell who was already halfway down the street.

You leaned in to give Arthur a quick peck on the cheek. "We shall." You smiled and ran off, chasing Leah.

* * *

**Yep...I ended it with pizza. I am accepting requests for stories and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated. Goodbye! ^J^**


End file.
